The Summerlands: Big Sequel Show
The Summerlands: Big Sequel Show (also known as The Summerlands Movie 2 ) is a Upcoming 2014 Comedy and this is sequel film of The Summerlands film series. Plot After the celebration last day of school year, Principle Antonucci takes his class alone with the gangs trip to Rome, Italy. Cast * Lukester Farrell as Zack Martin * Sam Vincent as Edward 'Double D' Holloman * Matt Hill as Patrick Seymour * Dylan Mullen as Mark Crabgrass * TBA as Suzie Crabgrass * TBA as Liz Crabgrass * TBA as Ellen Crabgrass * Christopher Sander as Kevin * Christian Serbian as Nazz * Peter Kelman as Rolf / Ranger Rolf * Janaye Joud as Sarah * David Paul Grove as Jonny / Ranger Jonny * Keenan Christenson as Jimmy / Ranger Jimmy * Emma Thorne as Lee Kanker * Sarah Hyland as May Kanker * Chloe Grace Moretz as Maire Kanker * Thomas Peterson as Principle Antonucci * Rachel Monaghan as Mrs. Callister * TBA as Nick, The Bus Driver * Wes Lagarde as Leo - Zack's Brother * TBA a Roxanne - Leo's Girlfriend * TBA as Greg, Double D's Nerd friends 1# * TBA as Cillian Darcy, Double D's Nerd friends 1# * TBA as Jack, Rolf's brother and Kevin's friends * Julianne Moose as Coco * Lorenzo DiFolco as Milo - Peach Creek High School Football Team * Patrick Schwarzenegger as Cooper - Peach Creek High School Football Team * Michael Hutchinson as Jared - Peach Creek High School Football Team * Nicholas Addlery as Nick - Peach Creek High School Football Team * Jake Wilson as Kyle - Peach Creek High School Football Team * TBA as Zack's Mom * TBA as Zack's Dad * TBA as Double D's Dad * TBA as Double D's Mom * TBA as Patrick's Dad * TBA as Patrick's Mom * TBA as Workout Coach * Jack Farrell as Mark's friend - Jack * Sean Farrell as Mark's friend - Sean * Danny Antonucci as Danny * TBA as * TBA as * TBA as * TBA as Production Filming Filming of The Summerlands: Big Sequel Show began on April 9, 2013, in Vancouver, Washington State, USA and ended on June 19, 2013. The film's release date is set for July 27, 2014. Location They filming at Vancouver, Washington State, USA and Rome, Italy. Music Hans Zimmer is accept to score the second. On July 25, 2013, Pharrell Williams will co-compose the score with Zimmer. Songs: # TBA Alternative titles The most recent installment of the The Summerlands franchise had undergone many name changes during pre-release, and has been known as the following: * The Summerlands Movie 2 * The Summerlands 2 * Summerlands in Rome * Summerlands in Rome: The Movie * Summerlands in Rome: The Movie - Summerlands II * The Summerlands Movie: Gangs Goes in Rome * TS2 - Shortest title Gallery View Gallery for this film here Category:The Movie Category:Comedy film Category:Family film Category:Disney Movie